


Midnight Ride

by ColorlessPalette



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005), Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: Two princesses go out for a midnight ride. However, the evening might not go as peaceful as they think.





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely prompted from "Red, Red Wine." I say loosely because the actual prompt inspiration comes about later in the fic.

Brietta tensed as she crept down the large stairway in the center of her castle. Pink, delicate shoes met worn royal carpet as her steps amplified in both sound and speed, eager to get out the doors. Her parents should both be asleep by now, as should her sister: the only family member who knew of her secret. 

Oh, Annika. Brietta stopped short, heels almost turning inwards on themselves. A part of her felt horrible for wrapping her sister up in all of the lies, and, what she knew her parents would deem treachery. But somewhere in the back of her naturally pessimistic mind the thought that Annika was a strong, resilient girl shone through. It would take a lot more to crack her than forbidden romance. After some quiet moments to herself in the dark, the princess picked up her skirts and strode out the doors. Chilling air blasted her in the face the moment she stepped onto the thick, snow covered ground. Through the shining frost on the bareboned trees, Brietta could still very clearly make out the ring of a full moon decorating the sky; illuminating it like a beacon in the darkest of ages. The snow crunched under her feet as she walked through the night, towards the destination where she was meeting a special someone. 

Before she could collect her thoughts about the events to follow the evening, however, she felt a presence behind her and two dainty hands covered her eyes. 

“Guess who?” a youthful, bouncy voice echoed through the frigid night air. 

Brietta decided to humor the supposed stranger, and placed an index finger to her chin dramatically. “Is it a fair young maiden coming to whisk away her lover on horseback?” 

“You must be a very smart woman,” the voice trilled, before Brietta’s eyes were free to gaze across the landscape once more. Quickly darting in front of her, a woman dressed in a nightgown with raven black hair stood before Brietta, her pale skin an earthy shade compared to the glow of the distant moon. Wanting to toy with her partner further, Brietta feigned disinterest. 

“Hey, what is it?” 

Brietta just shook her head. “I said ‘fair young maiden,’ Blair. Now I’m just disappointed.” 

Blair snorted, “Well now, that’s just rude.” 

The two women stared at each other for a moment more before pressing their lips into a warm kiss. As the kiss progressed, Brietta eventually felt Blair’s smile curl against her mouth and she stifled a giggle. They separated, and Brietta watched as Blair’s eyes traveled down her dress. 

“You look lovely,” she mused, “The same can’t be said for me, though.” Blair gestured towards her nightgown, which was now collecting snowflakes. 

“Aren’t you cold in that?” Brietta asked. 

Blair smiled cheesily, “Bri, I’ve ridden in worse weather than this.” The woman than whistled, and a dazzling stallion emerged from behind a snowbank. 

No wonder Brietta hadn’t seen him; his coat was a complete shade of silvery white, and surrounded by winter he appeared to be sparkling. The horse trotted over to Blair, and impatiently stamped its feet, even under the graceful touch of her fingers. 

“Easy boy,” Blair cooed, stroking the horse’s mane. “You’ve faced much more fierce situations than a little snow, haven’t you?” 

The horse shook its mane gently and bent its neck down. Blair took out an apple from somewhere and started to feed her mount. As nonchalant as calming a horse was, Brietta couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. She enjoyed seeing the more nurturing side of her lover; Blair often told her that Brietta brought out the best in her. She wondered if they had met in different circumstances, ones that involved evil sorcerers and twisted, fleshy wings, if Blair would have taken as much care of her as she did her horses. 

“Something catch your eye, Brietta?” The princess was snapped out of her trance as she realized that Blair was staring back at her with a trademark smirk. Brietta’s cheeks began to burn and she covered half of her face while turning her head away. 

Eventually she gathered herself and walked towards Blair. “You’re really cute, you know that?” Brietta muttered, kissing her hand. Now it was Blair’s turn to blush. 

“With you beside me I have reason to believe it.” 

The two women pulled each other into another passion fueled kiss. And another. And another. A good minute had gone by of kissing before Blair’s stallion whinnied in protest, causing both princesses to jump. Smiling, the raven haired girl mounted her noble steed and offered a hand to the other woman. “Shall we?” 

Brietta had thought for the last 16 years that being an actual equestrian creature would be the highlight of her short lived "riding" career. She had thought wrong. Blair’s riding was nothing like Brietta had ever experienced. She had expected it to start slow; for Blair to ease into the ride, but her girl had immediately taken off without thinking twice. The two girls sped across the icy terrain, Brietta occasionally yelling as the horse jumped over a log or a cluster of icicles. 

“You alright back there?” Blair called out. Brietta’s only response was with a tight squeeze around Blair’s waist. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, it’s just…” Brietta paused to think of the right words. “You are a very… active participant of horseback riding.” 

Blair smiled, the moonlight reflecting off of her pearly teeth. “Thank you.” As if on cue, the raven haired girl drew forth the reins and stopped the horse in its tracks. She then flicked them with the grace of a fallen feather, and sent her steed into a mild trot. 

Brietta opened her tightly clenched eyes, to see that they were crossing a bridge; one that she knew very well. Her thoughts flew back to childhood; smaller, happier versions of Annika and herself skating on the ice beneath it and their parents watching from the sturdy wooden planks. She reached her hand out and touched Blair’s shoulder, prompting the princess to turn around. “Could… could we stop here for a minute?” 

Blair nodded and made her horse come to a complete halt, hooves dragging on the icy wood. She slowly slid off of her saddle and Brietta followed suit. The two walked to the edge of the bridge, and stood before a winter wonderland. The trees were dotted with flakes of soft snow, and even in the coldest of climates birds were roosting on the branches, snuggled up peacefully against their young. The ice was clear as ever; the thin sheets almost appeared transparent, like they held a sparkling ocean just beneath their depths. 

“It’s just as I remember it,” said Brietta, almost to herself. 

“Your kingdom is beautiful,” Blair mused, and her horse seemed to grunt in agreement. “The people here are truly blessed to have an equally awe striking princess such as yourself.” 

Even in the cold, heat pooled to Brietta’s face as she turned to the woman. “Thank you, Blair.” She lifted her arms from the bridge handle. “Come, I want to show you something.” 

The princess’s tangled their hands together and walked down a small snowbank, Brietta in the lead. Once they got onto the ice, Brietta pulled out two pairs of freshly crafted ice skates. Noticing Blair’s raised eyebrows, Brietta fit her skates on and moved towards her. 

“Just hold on to me,” she murmured, and immediately supported Blair as she moved to fit into the skates. As Blair clasped hard onto Brietta’s hand, the redhead gave her an amused look. “Is the ever valiant Blair scared of a little ice?” 

Blair huffed, “Of course not. I just want to stay close to you in case something happens.” 

“Alright, then,” Brietta stifled a chuckle, but to no avail. 

The two moved with the grace of gentle swans, swishing on the ice as if it were nothing more than a ballroom. The women danced, arms wrapped around each other and skates loosely planted. Brietta twirled Blair around on the thin winter sheet, twisting elegantly and marvelling at Blair’s expert form. She finished with one hand above her head and the other near her waist, moving ever so slightly along the ice, yet never breaking her posture. She then smirked, welling up a playful sense of dread in Brietta’s chest. 

“Your turn.” 

As fast as the horse she commanded, Blair skated over to Brietta in an instant and grabbed her arms with a firm but gentle grip. Brietta’s eyes widened as she was hurled across the rink, legs moving of their own accord. She would have likely slammed face first into the bitter cold, had it not been for her princess. Blair spun Brietta around, making deep cuts in the ice beneath her. Part of her was terrified, her muscles tensing and her mind racing faster than her body. However, in her heart, she had the sincerity of knowing that Blair wouldn’t let anything happen to her. This thought alone made her smile quite widely; made her muscles loosen and relax. In no time at all, she felt like the luckiest princess in the world as Blair’s joyful laughter echoed throughout the night. 

After a good minute more of spinning, Brietta was let go and torpedoed to the edge of the rink. She heard Blair exclaim as her skates hit the barrier of snow and ice, and Brietta waved her arms quite furiously to steady herself. She heard the ice shift behind her as Blair honed in on her frantically. Comforting hands hugged her waist. As she turned, she met the warm blue eyes of Blair and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the pure, unfiltered emotion radiate from her gaze. Blair gently lowered Brietta into the snow, getting down on her knees and removing both of their skates. 

“You okay?” she breathed. 

“I am now,” Brietta replied, pupils dilating. Seeing Brietta healthy and happy must have relaxed the fellow princess, for she smiled and let out a quiet laugh. 

_Clank._

Something hit the rocky ground below the frost and rolled to the side before fully stopping. They turned their heads in the direction of the noise, and for whatever reason, Brietta had a gut feeling that she shouldn’t be there; it was a trigger that set off alarm bells in her head. 

“What was that?” she whispered, not daring to alert whoever, or… whatever had made that sound. 

Before Blair could reassure the panic in her, a dark figure crouched behind a rock formation some feet away from them. Brietta felt ill, her mouth becoming dry and her hands vibrating. She now saw the object: a spilt wine bottle that had rolled free from the person’s collection. It was lying near the rocks, directly accompanied by an all too familiar magical staff with an ornery avian carved into the top. 

“Show yourself!” Blair yelled into the darkness, picking up that something was seriously wrong with this picture. 

Shuffling could be heard behind the formation. In an instant the person rose, and Brietta could make out the shape of a man; she didn’t need to discern features to know who it was. He stepped into the moonlight, and yet an eerie glow seemed to swallow up any light given by the silver sphere in the sky. In his hand, another bottle was firmly clutched, liquid dripping out and onto the already dark red, stained ice that he stood on. His face was flushed, and wine dripped from his knotted beard. 

“Wenlock.” 

“Ah,” the dark magic user began, and from that word alone they could already tell that he was drunk beyond belief, “so you do remembver me then??” 

Blair grasped Brietta’s shoulder and leaned in close. “Who is this man?” Brietta didn’t answer, she simply let out heavy breaths that turned to fog in the cold weather. 

“Who are you?!” Blair exclaimed, putting an arm in front of the other princess. Brietta grabbed onto it to steady herself. 

“Who am I??” he repeated, eyeing both of them with a disgusting expression. “The bhetter queztion iz, who are you??? I don’t remember a finne little lady like yurself in this kingdum…” 

Face reddening in a way that was different from her time with Brietta, Blair gritted her teeth. “I don’t give a damn what your name is or where you’re from, you’d better leave this instant. You’re making my partner very uncomfortable.” 

Wenlock laughed, a sound that momentarily tore Brietta from her fear induced trance and made a sense of anger boil beneath her bones. “I like my women spicyy…” he took a step towards them. 

Brietta had enough. 

“Turn around and leave us, Wenlock!” she gathered the courage to stand up, causing Blair to move backwards. “You don’t have your magic anymore,” she stated, “you can’t hurt me.” 

“Oh reeally??” Wenlock sneered, wrapping his loose fingers around the handle of his staff. “Then what’s thiz doin here?!” He aimed the staff at Blair specifically, but in his drunken stupor he missed the blast of sickly blue energy and it ricochet off the ice, breaking the very surface. Brietta gasped and clutched onto Blair, her entire body shaking at this point. “Pathetic! Come on, gurls, give me somethin to work whith!” 

Blair snarled and moved towards Wenlock, proceeded to tear the wine bottle out of his hands and smash him over the head with it. Dark red mixed with crimson and Wenlock roared with spazztic anger. Without thinking, she kicked him down and whistled, the piercing pitch hurting even Brietta’s eardrums. Heavy and fast galloping neared, and the white steed emerged in a burst of ice crystals. He winnied and kneeled down to let Blair mount him. Whirling around, Blair picked up Brietta and slid her onto the back half of the saddle. Brietta, in turn, buried her face in her girl’s shoulder. The two sped off, Wenlock’s howling getting softer and softer before fading out entirely. Once she felt it safe enough, Blair woahed her horse and took a seat onto a nearby log, patting the empty space next to her. Brietta approached. 

“Who…” she trailed off as she saw Brietta’s wet eyes reflecting in the evening. 

Brietta sighed, then began, resting her head on Blair’s lap. “A sorcerer who takes what he wants, when he wants. He… he brings back bad memories for me.” 

Blair began to stroke her beautiful, soft hair as she spoke. “It’s going to be okay,” she cooed. “Do you mind if I ask what… interactions you two have had in the past?” 

“He turned me into a pegasus.” 

Blair’s stroking slowed down, and she looked down at Brietta with disbelief and shock. “What?” 

“It hurt; the transformation, I mean,” she continued, “my body felt so alien, and my bones twisted out of place. Sometimes I have trouble falling asleep, remembering that pain.” 

“Bri…” Blair cradled her close, and Brietta savored her sensitive touch. “I had no idea.” 

The redhead princess laughed meekly, a single tear escaping her eye. “What reason would you have to be aware of it? I’ve hidden it from you, after all. I was worried… worried how you’d see me. Am I nothing more than a beast?” 

“No,” Blair assured instantly, kissing her forehead softly. “You shouldn’t say such things about yourself. Without you, I wouldn’t have discovered such wonderful pleasures of life.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Very,” Blair said warmly, “You think with your brain, not with your teeth. You are the farthest from a beast that a being can get.” Blair leaned in closer, kissing her neck. “To me you are everything,” she whispered softly in her ear. 

“As you are to me,” Brietta said. She scooted closer to her lady and kissed her deeply, the other woman’s chilled lips bringing a wonderful sense of alert and awareness to her. 

"Besides,” Blair continued, “you know how much I _love_ horses; a pegasus is no exception.” 

Knowing full well that there would be consequences for her next course of action, Brietta felt a grin overtake her face and said, “Careful now, you could very well go to the dungeons if your love escalates.” 

Gasping, Blair smacked Brietta’s arm and Brietta squashed a small snowball together and threw it directly at Blair’s chest. After a loosely organized, short lasted snowball fight, they held each other close, the heat of their bodies eradicated any bitter coldness that tried to seep in between the two lovers. Brietta thought that sneaking out might not have been such a bad idea after all. 

How right she was.


End file.
